


Grubsgiving

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [27]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Grubsgiving, Homophobia, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: It's Grubgiving!





	Grubsgiving

I look over to Mao Mao. He seems busy with making sure we have everything we need before we head to the castle for Grubsgiving dinner. Good. That gives me time to...sneak one of these donuts. I glance down at these beauties. They are just begging to be eaten. I tiptoe over to the box of them  _ “Eat us, Badgerclops!”  _ I pretend they exclaim in my head. Don’t worry. I'm coming! I slide open the box carefully. I lick my lips. I can practically taste- OW! “Badgerclops. How many times do I have to tell you? These are for Grubsgiving.” Mao Mao scolds as he waves the wooden spoon he just smacked my hand with in my face. 

I pout and grumble as I cross my arms. “Don’t get all grumpy with me, mister. You don’t want to spoil your appetite for dinner, do you?” Mao Mao asks. “I always have an appetite.” I grumble. “True. But you still need to wait.” Mao Mao shrugs. “But I’m so hungry!” I whine. “Then eat some fruit.” Mao Mao points out. I stick my tongue out. I don’t want no boring fruit. I want Mao Mao’s donuts! “And besides… didn’t you have plenty at lunch?” Mao Mao asks. “Lunch was HOURS ago!” I point out. “And dinner is not far off. Now, just relax. We will be leaving pretty soon.” Mao Mao waves me off. 

I huff and fall on my butt. “Are we going yet?” Adorabat asks as he wanders into the room. “Pretty soon. Is there a time we should be their by?” Mao Mao asks. “Hmm. I always go before the sun sets.” Adorabat says as she looks out the window. Mao Mao also looks out the window. “So now would be a good time?” Mao Mao asks. “Yep!” Adorabat chirps. “Alright then. Adorabat and Badgerclops, line up!” Mao Mao commands. Adorabat quickly gets into formation. I sluggishly get up and stand beside her. “Now, I have jobs for the two of you…” Mao Mao starts as he paces back and forth. “Badgerclops, I need you to hold onto the goods as I fly the Aero-Bike. I’m also going to need you to help me carry them into the castle.” Mao Mao explains. 

I lick my lips. Mao Mao gives me a half lidded stare. “What’s my job, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. “Simple, Adorabat. I need you to prevent Badgerclops from eating the donuts before we set them up set up.” Mao Mao explains. Adorabat looks up at me, then back to Mao Mao. “how can I stop him? He’s HUGE!” He exclaims as he flies around me. I giggle at the thought of Adorabat trying to stop my arm from moving as I just pack away the donuts. “That’s why I’m trusting you with this.” Mao Mao says as he pulls a wooden spoon from his belt and hands it to Adorabat. “Ooo!” Adorabat coos as she holds the stick. Adorabat turns to be with a glint in her eyes. “Beg for mercy!” She chuckled darkly as she points the spoon at me. 

“Do it. Spoon me, coward!” I seeth. Adorabat and I glare at each other for a few more seconds, then we break into giggles. “Just like in the movies!” She giggles cutely. “Heheheh! Yeah… so can I have a donut now?” I ask. Adorabat wacks me in the knee with the spoon. “Hey!” I blurt. “Glad to see you are already in your role, Adorabat.” Mao Mao nods. “Now, to the Aero-Bike!” Mao Mao announces. 

** _In the air…_ **

“Can I please just have a donut?” I whine. “Badgerclops. You are wearing a helmet that has a faceplate. You could not eat one if you tried.” Mao Mao points out. I shuffle the boxes of donuts in my grip. “Can’t a badger dream?” I ask. “One time I heard Badgerclops mumble about cheese in his sleep.” Adorabat speaks up. “Well that answers that question, Badgerclops. You can in fact, dream.” Mao Mao chuckles. “Ugh. I’m sick of waiting.” I groan. “You won’t have to wait much longer, babe. We are almost at the castle.” Mao Mao points out as the castle comes closer. 

“Can you imagine if we WALKED to the castle?” Adorabat giggles. “Oh, that would be divorce.” I giggle. “We aren’t married?” Mao Mao points out. “I would marry you. Then divorce you.” I retort. “Sounds like a lot of work.” Mao Mao says as he slows down the Aero-Bike to land. “We would elope. Make it quick, you know.” I describe. “Can I be the flower chucker?” Adorabat asks as the Aero-Bike begins to descend. “You would be the flower chucker and the ring bringer.” I explain. “You know, it sounds like you had a lot of time to plan this.” Mao Mao points out as the Aero-Bike touches the ground. 

“Whaaat? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I deflect as I slide off the Aero-Bike. “Anyways, let’s head inside so I can chow down.” I say as I head towards the castle entrance. “Finally! I get to spend a holiday with a family! And not that one time I pretended to be part of one.” Adorabat chirps. “You did what?” Mao Mao asks. “Well I-” Adorabat starts. The roar of a monster rings out. Some goo flies into my face.

“UGH! Great.” I groan as I wipe it off. Just what we needed, a monster attack. “Oh! Sheriff! Thank goodness you have arrived!” King Snugglemane says as he appears suddenly. “Gah! Will you people stop doing that?!” Mao Mao seethes. 

“You see, Sheriff. We thought it would be a good idea to bring a monster into the castle for Grubsgiving-.” King Snugglemane starts. “How did anybody think it was a good idea to do that?” Mao Mao sighs. “And the monster MAY have escaped and is rampaging through the castle.” King Snugglemane finishes. “So we have to slay the monster before it hurts anybody? Got it. Let’s go.” Mao Mao points as he rushes off. “Um, dude?! What do I do with the donuts?!” I call. “Give them to the king!” Mao Mao explains. 

I groan as I shove the box of donuts into the king’s arms. I wanted to have those. I chase after Mao Mao and Adorabat who have charged into the castle. “Guys! Wait uuupp!” I groan as I run inside. I look around and… I don’t see anybody? No Mao Mao… no Adorabat. “Guys…?” I call. No response… I feel worry creep into my lungs. “Adorabat? Mao Mao…?” I call out. It’s dark in here… and shouldn't this place be full of people? “Hello…?! Is anybody in here?” I call out. No one responds. 

...I need to find Mao Mao and Adorabat. “Strandrew?” A voice calls from behind me. I twist around. “GERALD?!” I scream as I see him stand before me. “What are you doing here?!” I ask. How’d he get here? And how does he know I’m here? “I dunno. Mom and Dad brought me.” Gerald shrugs. I feel my heart freeze. “M-M-M-M-” I struggle. I can’t breathe. I CAN’T BREATHE! “D-Do you k-k-k-know why-y-y they a-r-r-e here?” I ask shakily. Gerald shrugs. “They didn’t tell me, but they sure look mad.” He explains. They...look mad? Why would they come to Pure Heart if they still- no. What if they are here to- no. 

I feel my legs begin to move before I can think. WHAT IF THEY KNOW ABOUT MAO MAO?! I feel myself cry as I run down the hallway. “MAO MAO! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!” I cry out. What if they know about Adorabat? “Adorabat! PLEASE!” I cry. It’s so dark. “PLEASE! MY PARENTS ARE-” “Very disgusted.” Two familiar voices say in unison. I feel my heart shatter, like it did all those years ago. I try to keep running...but I can’t. My ears ring uncomfortably. All I can do is breathe. I refuse to turn around...no, I’m too scared to turn around. 

“Strandrew.” They growl angrily. I whimper. “H-Hey…” I greet without turning around. “Where is he?” They demand. “Who? I don’t know who y’all are-” I try to lie. “YOU KNOW WHO!” They accuse. I close my mouth. “I don’t know?” I try. It’s not a lie. I actually don’t know where he is at the moment. “DON’T YOU DARE HIDE HIM FROM US!” They screech. I feel my whole body tremble. I feel something claw at my back. “NO YOU AREN'T! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! FREAK! DISGUSTING! WRONG!” What sounds like my mom screams. 

I sob. Those are the same last words she said to me. “YOU AREN'T A REAL MAN! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU STAY. YOU AREN'T MY SON! I HOPE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!” The mix of voices taunt. I feel as lost as I did that night. I feel something slap me across the face. “P-Please… stop.” I cry. “STRANDREW!” The voices screech. “Badgerclops!” I hear faintly. Huh...what’s that. “Badgerclops!” It rings out again. It sounds like...Mao Mao and Adorabat? “BADGERCLOPS!” Mao Mao and Adorabat’s voices ring closer. 

I feel something wet hit my face.

“GAH!” I sit up ward. Wait? When did I lay down? “Badgerclops! Badgerclops! Stop! It’s okay!” Mao Mao chants as he tries to calm me down. I look at him. “W-Where were you?!” I cry as I wrap my arms around him. “Um? Right here?” Mao Mao answers. I look around, a whole bunch of sweetie pies are milling around in what seems to be the castle ballroom. “Wait? What?” I breathe. “BADGERCLOPS! YOU’RE OKAY!” Adorabat cries as she flies into my face. I peel Adorabat off my face and look down at her. “I’m okay? What about you guys?! You just rushed inside and the whole castle was dark.” I explain. 

Mao Mao and Adorabat look at each other in confusion. “That didn’t happen.” Mao Mao starts. I tilt my head in confusion. “So. You got hit in the face by that monsters goop. Adorabat and I fought the monster. It was pretty weak and was taken down easily. But when we turned around, you ran off inside. The weirdest part was that you just… pushed the boxes of Donuts in the air. Like, as if someone was standing there, ready to hold them.” Mao Mao explains. Adorabat nods in agreement with Mao Mao.

“...The king wasn’t standing there?” I ask. Mao Mao shakes his head. “We think that monster spits goo that causes people to hallucinate. Some of the Sweetie Pie had it on them. They all report having a nightmare they thought was real.” Mao Mao explains. “...So the part with the king bringing the monster into the castle for fun wasn’t true?” I ask. Mao Mao laughs. “Of course not! How on earth would the Sweetie pies mange that? Have you met them? Not hero material.” Mao Mao chuckles. 

Adorabat lets out an offended gasp. “Except for you, Adorabat. You amaze me with your progress everyday!” Mao Mao reels back. Adorabat takes a prideful stance. “...So, are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao asks as he touches my face. Normally, I would love this kind of affection. But all the Sweetie pies can see us. I feel a swell of panic in my heart. I flinch away from Mao Mao. “Badgerclops?” Mao Mao gasps as he takes his hand away. I shake my head. “I’m...I’m fine.” I lie. I’m not fine. I feel Mao Mao was right. I did see a ghost.

My past.

My past has come back to haunt me. 

“We should eat before the food gets cold!” Adorabat chirps. “Y-Yeah! I don’t wanna waste anymore time! Are the donuts gone?” I ask, trying to act like nothing's wrong. Mao Mao hold up the box of donuts. “I guess you waited long enough.” Mao Mao smiles as he rolls his eyes. I reach into the box and bite into the donut. I...don’t taste it. “Mmm~! It’s so yummy!” Adorabat moans. I glance and see that she’s having one too. I look around the room. There are… way too many people here. “Come on, Badgerclops! Let’s go eat some yummy food!” Adorabat chirps as she lands on my shoulder. 

I get to my feet. I feel so defeated. Like I did back then. Lost. Unwanted.  _ Alone _ . “What should I eat?” Adorabat asks herself. I look down and see that I’m in front of a huge buffet. Normally, I would be ecstatic… but now? I don’t feel hungry. “Badgerclops?” Adorabat asks. “Hm?” I hum. “I asked if you were feeling okay?” She repeats, with a worried look on her face. I almost tell the truth. I almost tell her that I’m not okay and that I need to go home.  _ “Finally! I get to spend a holiday with a family! And not that one time I pretended to be part of one.”  _ Adorbat’s words ring in my head. I...can’t do that to her. I’m her dad. And daddies make sacrifices for their babies.

“I’m fine!” I chirp as I force a smile on my face. “Okay…” She whispers, sounding as if she doesn’t believe me. Smart kid.

I just need to… shove it down. Shove all these things down. For her. For Mao Mao. 

Shove. 

It. 

Down.

Looking back...I don’t remember how the rest of the night went. I was to busy running from the thoughts in my head to really be there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Grubsgiving ended up horribly for Badgerclops
> 
> This got...a little sad. 
> 
> I would like to thank thisguyagain. Honestly; I felt like my last few stories lacked something, they pointed out that my story could use some conflict and I was like, “OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!” so yeah. Thanks again! So yeah. Always feel free to leave a comment down below, it’s both a motivator and a good way to grow!


End file.
